


But You Have a Kinder Heart

by gardnerhill



Series: The Vermilion Problem [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Other, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family must be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Have a Kinder Heart

“Sherlock,” his brother said. “This is absurd.”

“I tell the truth, brother mine. The next time I near you, I will stink of mortality.”

The Stranger’s Room of the Diogenes Club was nearly deserted save for the pair; other members moved nearby, silent, their glittering eyes upon them, but they did not interrupt nor join the conversation.

“The Doctor.”

“The Doctor.”

“Warm. Generous. Valiant.” The words were not compliments. “A flame for such Death’s-head moths as we. And you will happily plummet into the fire.”

“He gave me his blood.”

He did not imagine the icy envy in Mycroft’s eyes.


End file.
